ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborg 009 (film)
Cyborg 009 is a live-action science-fiction/action film distributed by Columbia Pictures and Revolution Studios. It will be released sometime in 2021. It is based on Shotaro Ishinomori's manga of the same name. PLOT: Eight normal humans (Ivan Wachov from Russia, Jason Landers from the U.S., Françoise Arnoul from France, Albert Heinrich from Germany, Geoff Strongbear from the U.S., Chuck Chang from China, Gary Barb from the United Kingdom, and Pyunma from Kenya) were hand-picked, hunted down, manipulated, kidnapped, and modified into cyborgs by the mysterious terrorist organization Black Ghost. Joe Shimamura from Japan, who is helping Dr. Issac Gilmore research on a cybernetics project, also tries to escape Black Ghost, but was too kidnapped and surgically-enhanced into a cyborg. Like the other cyborgs, Joe was forced to serve as Black Ghost's new breed of warfare, but refuses and escapes. With Ivan, Jason, Gary, and Pyunma on his side, it's up to Joe to round up the other four cyborgs as they all must prepare to rebel against Black Ghost and save humanity. CAST: Shun Nishime as Cyborg 009/Joe Shimamura- a 21-year-old college graduate from Japan who has superhuman strength, speed, and agility after being modified by Black Ghost. He sports a red uniform. TBA as Cyborg 001/Ivan Wachov- an infant from Russia who got a surgical implant from Black Ghost after suffering from a very rare brain disease. Because of that, he has psychic powers and telepathy by means of communication. He sports a white uniform and sometimes pilot a robotic battlesuit. * Gemma Chan as Cyborg 001's telepathic voice TBA as Cyborg 002/Jason Landers- a juvenile delinquent from the U.S. whose cybernetic modifications made him able to fly. He is rivals with Joe. He sports a blue uniform. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley as Cyborg 003/Françoise Arnoul- a ballet dancer from France who loses her brother to Black Ghost, who then modified her with enhanced hearing and senses. She is Joe's love interest. She sports a pink uniform. Chris Hemsworth as Cyborg 004/Albert Heinrich- a soldier from Germany who lost his girlfriend and hand to Black Ghost. The organization lied to him that they will get him medical attention. But instead, they modified him into a cyborg that is armed with a robotic hand that shoots missiles and lasers. He sports a green uniform. TBA as Cyborg 005/Geoff Strongbear- a Native American from the U.S. and a "gentle giant." His cyborg abilities include having indestructible armor on his skin, and his strength is enormously increased. He sports a brown uniform. Ken Jeong as Cyborg 006/Chuck Chang- a disgraced chef and pig farmer from China. When all of his pigs got sick and died and he is broke, Chang attempted suicide but Black Ghost "came to his rescue", and gave him an ability to breathe fire. He sports an orange uniform. James McAvoy as Cyborg 007/Gary Barb- a failed actor and Broadway star from the U.K. He nicknames himself as the "Great Britain". His alcohol addiction was the main problem. He is a shape shifter and ventriloquist. He sports a black uniform. Omar Sy as Cyborg 008/Pyunma- a victim of an underground slave ring in Africa. When the police are powerless to save him, Black Ghost operatives shoot the slave drivers to death and "save" Pyunma. That is, only they have modified him. He can breathe underwater at any extended time without any oxygen tanks. He sports a purple uniform. Harrison Ford as Dr. Issac Gilmore Hugo Weaving as Skull, leader of Black Ghost and the film's main antagonist. DIFFERENCES FROM THE MANGA: The original names Ivan Whisky, Jet Link, Geromino Jr., Chuck Chang, and Great Britain were changed to Ivan Wachov, Jason Landers, Geoff Strongbear, Chuck Chang, and Gary Barb repectively, to make them more realistic. Great Britain is still Gary Barb's nickname in the film. Category:Cyborg 009 Category:Films based on comics Category:Films based on mangas Category:Action/adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Suspence Category:Live-action films Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Revolution Studios Category:Films based on Anime Category:Movies Category:Thriller Category:Suspense Category:American Japanese Category:American films Category:Japanese films Category:Franchises Category:Upcoming Films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:PG-13 Rated films